This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying an overlay to the exterior surface of an elongate component. More particularly, the invention concerns a press for applying an overlay sheet such as a veneer sheet to the exterior surface of the component, where such surface has a convexity extending transversely of its longitudinal axis and wherein the overlay during this applicatior is caused to wrap around said convexity to produce a smooth bonding of the overlay without experiencing cracking in the overlay, the capturing of air pockets, and other difficulties heretofore experienced when applying an overlay to a curved surface. The invention further concerns the method of applying an overlay to a component performed during operation of the press.
A general object of the invention is to provide a press of the above-indicated type which features a forming sheet of flexible material which is caused to wrap around the exterior surface of a component when applying an overlay interposed between the forming sheet and the surface of the component. With such wrapping, a wrapping around of the overlay on the surface of the component is produced.
Another object is to provide a press which includes a forming sheet of the above-indicated general description, and an attachment means for gripping an elongate expanse of the sheet which is moveable in a defined path to produce a wrap-around action. The attachment means may further include means for producing a displacement in the attachment means which is generally laterally of its path of movement for maintaining proper tensing of the forming sheet.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, heated clamps are provided which co-act with the forming sheet to produce heat induced bonding of the overlay to the component being overlaid.